July 23
by Nikki-Karley
Summary: Yaoi Lemon SasuNaru Oneshot Sasuke isn't very happy, so what happens when he goes to a certain blonde's for help? My birthday present to the Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ok kids, so I decided that needed to work on my lemon writing skills, because we all know that they sucked horribly in "Mannequin".**

**Anyways, this is for Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, happy birthday my little bitchy ice princess. Also, "Anime Much" fans, please don't kill me, I am working on the sequel as we speak... well, you know what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto was beginning to pace as he replayed the call he had just received by Sasuke.

FLASH BACK

"Hello?"

"Naruto? You're home."

"Uh, yeah… everything ok?"

"No. I'm coming over there, now!"

_Click_

"Sasuke? Hello? Sasuke…"

END FLASH BACK

'What on earth could be wrong?' the blonde pondered nervously. 'Something happen to Sakura? No, Sasuke wouldn't give a damn if anything ever happened to her. Maybe Kakashi?' Naruto then turned his attention to the front door, as he saw it open with rain pouring down outside and an extremely wet Uchiha standing in it.

"You ran?" Naruto began to panic. "How bad is it? Tell me, Sasuke, what's wrong? What's going on?" The panting raven walked closer to the whiskered boy and took hold of his face, onyx eyes meeting deep ocean blue. "Really Sasuke, what's wrong? You can tell me…"

Heated lips pressed against those of a shocked Naruto. The ebony-haired boy didn't even wait for permission to enter the other's mouth. His tougue entered the coven, tormenting the other's tongue until it fought back.

Sasuke pressed against the younger boy when he started to back up. Naruto soon found himself backed against the wall. He pushed the Uchiha off so he could catch his breath. Sasuke then took this as an opportunity to abuse the blonde's neck. He slid his tongue down over Naruto's collarbone and back up to his neck. How Naruto's shirt had come off in the first place was unclear to him, but he began to suck on the spot hard. Naruto gasped when Sasuke bit down on the area he had just bruised.

The raven liked the response he was getting. He leaned harder against Naruto. The blonde then realized that Sasuke had been out in the rain and was all wet, which gave him the sudden urge to remove the other's clothing. The ebony-haired boy stood frozen in shock as Naruto removed his soaked shirt. The air around him was cool and gave him goosebumps. Blue eyes caught this. He pressed his lips on pale skin, leaving butterfly kisses as he unbuttoned the Uchiha's pants and let them drop to the floor.

Sasuke then became curious and fascinated as his eyes scanned the tanned and well sculpted chest. He pushed his lips back over the blonde's, beginning yet another tongue war for dominance. Naruto lightly kicked off the wall, leading the older boy to an open doorway, his room. The raven won the tongue battle, twisting his way around in the other's mouth, making the Uzamaki boy dizzy. He then took the opportunity to press against the younger, making him back up slowly. When his legs hit the edge of his bed, he stopped moving and both boys broke apart, gasping for air.

Both panting now, Sasuke decided to get rid of a certain blonde's pants, leaving the two boys in boxers. Sasuke was taller than the other boy, however Naruto's body was better built. It seemed like an eternity with blue orbs staring back at those of onyx. Naruto involuntarily broke the gaze by starting another tantalizing kiss. The raven, once again, leaned on him, making them both fall awkwardly onto Naruto's slightly small bed. Sasuke saw a blush growing on the scarred face, as they both felt a bulge growing beneath their waistlines. The raven was a bit surprised that it wasn't his, although he soon felt his own erection become painfully large. Naruto reached for lubricant on his nightstand as Sasuke removed both of their remaining garments.

The blonde squeezed the tube out onto his hand and somewhat smiled as rubbed it on the other's member. This made Sasuke smirk. He had both hand by Naruto's neck, his arms stretched out to hold himself up. He was planning to pay Naruto back. He bet his arms so his mouth was by the blonde's ear.

"Ready?" he whispered, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. He simply nodded as Sasuke straddled him, positioning his tip at the entrance. Naruto's mouth instantaneously opened to the feeling. A smirk grew on the raven's face. He then put himself in further. Naruto put his hands on the raven's shoulders, and as the other's movements became swifter, the blonde's nails dug into his shoulders. Naruto moaned causing Sasuke to gasp. He began to thrust harder, faster.

"Naa, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, trying to warn the other boy. But it was too late, he had already released all over both their stomachs. Sasuke smiled, and shortly after he released his own cum into the Uzamaki boy. He attempted to ride out his orgasm, making the boy beneath him moan. The ebony-haired male bent down to the blonde's ear again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke found himself becoming weak, so he pulled out after hitting the prostate once more, and rolled over next to Naruto. The room grew quiet. Both boys were still panting a little. After a few moments, Naruto turned his head to stare at the older boy.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"All of this was … nice and everything, but I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"You called like something was wrong… and then you…"

"Oh, there was something wrong."

"Well mind sharing what that might have been, cuz you got me all worried and everything."

"Today is my birthday, and I decided that as your gift to me I wanted a birthday kiss," the raven smiled.

"Say what now? You got me all…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips, once again pressed on his.

Round two.

* * *

**So how was it? Hope it was better than my previous lemon!  
Review are welcomed, thanks for reading.**


End file.
